The present invention is in the field of coating applicators, particularly for applying coating such as stain to surfaces such as decks, characterized by a generally planar surface with intentional gaps between elements, typically boards, of the deck. In the past, it has been difficult to apply stain to the opposed surfaces of the boards in the gaps of decks since pad type applicators have been preferred to apply the stain to the deck. Alternatively or in addition to the pad type applicator, a conventional brush has been known to be used to apply stain both to the planar surface and to the opposed surfaces in the gaps. Using a brush, however, has been found to be time consuming and awkward, necessitating stooping to reach the deck elements with the brush.
The present invention retains the benefits of a generally planar pad applicator for applying coatings such as stain to gapped planar surfaces such as are conventional in decks. The applicator of the present invention additionally includes at least one and preferably two bundles or groups of bristles extending out of the plane of the pad applicator for applying stain to the opposed surfaces in the gap at the same time stain is applied to the planar surface of the deck.